Anything You Desire A Itachi Uchiha Love Story
by Kagemi Rose
Summary: Itachi is sent on a retrieval mission.Pein seems to think that this girl will ensure his success,but she can't be ruled over. Soon Itachi and her fall hard and fast for eachother, but she's hiding something,something she doesnt want to uncover...but what?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Itachi's POV

I was walking with my partner through the halls. Kanon had told us that we had an important mission and that we had to get ready and immediately go to leader-sama's office to get our mission. We got to the heavy door and i knocked. "come in." I heard. I opened the door to see pitch darkness. but my sharringan was activated, so I could see where I was going. Kisame and I stepped in front of his desk. " I have a very important mission, and I believe you two are the only ones who can complete it successfully." Said pein. " alright! Are we gonna kill someone? Im dying for a strong opponent." Said Kisame. " no. its not a assassination mission." Said pein " it's a retrieval mission. I need you to find someone for me. her name is Kagemi Higorashi." said pein handing itachi a folder. I opened it. there was nothing but a picture of her. Ill admit, even with my sharringan, it was still pretty blurry. You could only see a figure with silvery white hair. You couldn't see facial features or anything. Just a blurry figure moving through the woods where the picture was taken. " I know it isn't the best, I hired several photographers to get a good shot, but this was the best picture out of the total 250 they took. It is important you bring this girl to me." he said. " alright where is this girl?" I asked. " that's the thing, she doesn't stay in one place for too long so its hard to tell I found out that yesterday she was in the Otaku Village. But she travels fast, and she was heading North from the village, so you better get a move on." He said. we nodded our heads and were about to walk out when pein stopped us " Itachi, Kisame, this girl is beyond powerful, avoid fighting if possible. I want her to come here as soon as possible. And don't let her be injured…. Oh and one more thing, failure is NOT an option." He said. I nodded and walked out.


	2. Anything You Desire AYD Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagemi's POV

It was about midday and the sun was bright. I was walking through the woods, leaving the Otaku Village. I was full and happy. I rubbed Kagura between the ears. She was my servant. She was a white haired crystal blue eyed wolf demon. She had many abilities one of them being that she could shift sizes. Her height right now was 7 feet tall. She was a well built, muscular wolf. She has also been my best friend since the beginning of time. Literally.

We were just walking until we came to a Great Oak tree. It was gorgeous. I sat on one of its giant roots that had grown above the surface. Just then a strange wind blew through the trees. Leaves started falling like rain. I caught one and gripped it in my hand. Kagura whinned and disappeared into the trees. " a great change is coming…. I don't know how close the change is though…" I mumbled to myself. I dismissed the thought from my mind. I had many talents and abilities when it came to music and instruments, and my two favorite instruments were the violin and cello, but the instrument I wished to play now was simply, the leaf. I put the leaf I had in my hand to my mouth and blew. I began playing a melody that I learned a long time ago.

Itachi's POV

We were walking in the direction that leader had given us. " OH MAN! This sucks! We haven't had any leads yet and she could be miles away by now!" yelled Kisame. I gave him a glare that said 'shutup'. He immediately closed his mouth. We walked a few more minutes when all of a sudden I heard a tune that I had never heard before. I looked at kisame to see if he heard it but obviously he didn't. I focused my sharringan towards the direction I heard the sounds from and saw a massive amount of chakra that was about 600 meters away. "kisame, I think I found our girl." I said. he looked at me. " where is she?" he asked. I explained the plan.

After I explained the plan we got into position. Kisame was facing her about 100 meters away, and I was 150 meters away from behind her. I didn't get a look at her face, but somehow I knew it was the girl we were looking for. I climbed onto a tree branch, watched and listened to the song she was playing. It was mysterious and dark, but it was soothing. I waited for Kisame to make his move, which should be anytime now.

Kagemi's POV

I noticed that someone was near, I kept playing the song until I dodged a swing of a sword. I kept playing my song with my eyes closed, never even getting a glance at my opponent. The enemy kept up their swinging and I dodged every one of them with ease. "DAMN IT! WHY CANT I HIT HER!" the man yelled. That's when I sensed another person behind me and I dodged a kunai from the sound it made as it hit the tree behind me. I quickly knocked out the first opponent with a kick to the head as my song came to an end. I turned and opened my eyes. A strong wind blew my silvery hair around. In front of me stood a man with the sharringan. I watched his eyes widen. I saw him blush. My eyes missed nothing. He was handsome, even with a cloak hiding his face. I could tell he was powerful. "hello. Is there a reason you two are attacking me?" I asked.

Itachi's POV

As the girl turned around I saw just how gorgeous she really was. She had long silvery white hair that came to her knees. Her eyes were a deep mysterious violet that demanded anyone's attention. She wore I tight mid-thigh length kimono. It was a dark shade of purple. The part of the kimono that was supposed to go around her shoulders weren't there. It showed her pale creamy skin. Where her breasts started from her chest, on the sides, the sleeves that went past her hands, were attached to the torso part of the kimono by a few silver silk threads. Her kimono had silver roses on it. her hair held a violet-indigo rose. My eyes widened for a moment. I think I blushed a little Then she asked " hello. Is there a reason you two are attacking me?" I put my emotionless mask back on and said " is your name Kagemi Higorashi?" I asked. Realizing that I was secretly hoping she said yes. She eyed me for a minute. " yes I am." She stated. She stared at me, almost as if in wonder. I stared back. " then im going to have to ask you to come with me." I said bluntly. She cocked her head to the side a smirk forming on her soft lips. " alright." She said. she turned around and went to the tree where my kunai had pierced the tree. She stood 3 feet away and held out her hand, not touching anything but air. Then I saw the kunai wiggle and come out of the tree trunk smoothy. She took the kunai in one hand, while with the other she placed her hand over the hole and I saw her strange chakra, which was the colors black and violet, flow into the tree, healing the tree. She whipped around and sent the kunai zipping past my head, hitting the rock behind me. I didn't think she touched me, but then I felt a tickling sensation on my ear. I raised my hand to examine the wound and brought my hand in front of my face to see some blood on my fingers. _How did she do that? I didn't even sense pain. all I could feel was it flying past my head._ I thought. " simple. I have great aim." She said smiling evilly, as if reading my thoughts. Then I saw her bend over and tap Kisame on the forhead and rose up and walked towards me. she looked at me, raising her eyebrows. " what?" I asked. " aren't we going?" she asked. " what about him?" I asked. " he will be fine. He'll catch up with us later. We need to be going. Rain is coming." She said. I looked back at kisame. " alright, lets go." I said as we jumped into the forest. " kisame will enjoy the rain anyway." She stated. I rolled my eyes mentally. Of course she knew his name. it surprised me, but I didn't let it show.

We had been running in the forest for about a minute and a half when clouds accumulated and a downpour occurred. We ran for another 30 seconds when Kagemi just stopped. I stopped too and turned around. I saw her hair drenched as her violet eyes were staring up into the dark grey sky. " I didn't realize this was the change…." She murmured. " what do you mean?" I asked, confused. She blinked, as if remembering where she was and then said " nevermind." " well we need to get going, its raining pretty hard." I said underneath the tree. Its branches and leaves didn't help much. " and plus we cant have you catch a cold." I said. she just stared at me. then her eyebrows pinched together. " what is it?" I asked. "i…I don't want to walk…." She said, looking down. Then it was my turn for my eyes to pinch together. Then I sighed and walked over to her and bent down. " climb on." I said, looking over my shoulder at her. She smiled and climbed on. she placed her arms around my neck, snuggled into my back and whispered " thank you." She said. " your welcome." I replied, giving a slight blush. She seemed tired.

Kagemi's POV

I climbed onto the man's back. " thank you." I whispered. " your welcome." He replied. I saw him blush a bit. " What is your name?" I asked. " Itachi Uchiha." He said. " An Uchiha…" I whispered.

We ran for a few minutes. Then I spoke up. " you should know…" I started. " know what?" he asked quietly. I took a breath. " you should know that I wont judge you." I whispered. " judge me for what?" he asked. " I wont judge you for what you have done to your village." I said quietly. He didn't reply. I decided to leave it at that.

We ran for another 30 minutes before I sighed. " what?" he asked. " where are we going?" I asked. " why don't you just read my thoughts and find out?" he asked. " because I don't like to do that unless its necessary. Its ruins the thrill." I said hugging him tighter without realizing it. he smirked at this. " what?" I asked. " nothing…" he mumbled. He started slowing down until he was just walking. " where are we?" I asked. I climbed off and followed him through some trees until we came to a building. I Iooked at the sign. It read KOHATA HOTSPRING. " we don't need to catch a cold, so I figured we could come here for the night." Said itachi, as we quickly walked through the rain into the building. We went inside and went to the reception desk. There stood a women and a man. The woman looked up to see me. I was drenched. Then she looked up to see itachi. Her face turned completely red. My eyes narrowed. Then I saw the man look at me. he turned into a deep blush also. At this I smirked.

Itachi's POV

We walked up to the front desk and I saw the man look at Kagemi and blush. I also saw the woman looking at me too. " we need a two bed room." I said. the girl stared for a second until the guy nudged her and she scoped through the computer. " im sorry. Were completely full except for master suite with a king sized bed." She said. " that will be fine. And here is a list of things we need to be sent to our rooms" I said, handing her a piece of paper. I saw the woman continue blushing while staring at me until she looked down and then her face drained of color. I followed her gaze to see Kagemi glaring at her. I wondered…did she feel protective of me? I looked back to see the man. He almost…he looked like he was undressing her with his eyes. I shot him a deathly glare. He seemed to get this glare and just stared at his feet. Then I wondered. was I protective of her also?

We got to our room, which was on the top floor, and went inside. Kagemi went over to the bar and poured drinks. She brought me one of my favorites. Whiskey. " here." She said. I didn't take it. " you know the point of relaxing at a hot spring is to go to the hot spring and relax the natural way, not getting drunk." I spoke. She closed her eyes. " I guess your right." She said and then shattered the glass in her hand. I shot up " are you ok?" I asked removing the glass from her hand. " im fine." She said. I stopped looking at her hand. It was healed. " how did you do that?" I asked. " forget it." she said. I sighed, knowing she wasn't planning on telling me anytime soon, and grabbed some clothes from a bag that the hotel had supplied since we didn't bring any. I also got Kagemi a bag. I pulled a change of clothes and walked out the door, leaving Kagemi there.


	3. AYD Chapter 3

Kagemi's POV

Itachi grabbed some clothes and left. I sighed. So this was the great change that took place. I thought of itachi and smiled to myself for some reason. After I realized I smiled from thinking about itachi I caught myself and shook my head, as if shaking thoughts of him away. I went to the bag that was supposedly mine and found a shampoo bottle that was the scent of strawberries. And a pure white silk dress. It was really pretty. It was sleeveless and came about 4 inches above the knees. It had a white ribbon that tied around my waist and up my back and tied in a bow around my neck. I smiled, I wonder if itachi put this on his 'list' of things we needed. I grabbed the dress and walked out of my room and down stairs trying to find the hotsprings. I walked downstairs and was looking and accidentally bumped unto someone. I staggered back. " im sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said, trying to regain my balance. Then I felt a hand holding mine and an arm around my shoulders. I looked up to see a nice looking boy about 16 helping me right myself. He looked at me " are you ok?" he asked with concern. I nodded. " thank you. Im sorry to ask this but do you know where the hot spring is?" I asked. " well don't bother with names," he said smiling. " oh im sorry, Im just in a hurry." I said. " oh no prob. You go through that door and take a right." He said. " thanks again." I said and walked off. I could feel his eyes on my back the whole time.

I walked through the door and felt the odd scent of the girl's locker room. I grabbed two towels and quickly changed out of my old clothes, and into one of the towels. I set my clothes into a cubby and cracked the door open to see how many people were there. I expected to see just girls, but no, I just realized by looking at everyone that it was mixed bathing. I sighed and opened the door fully now. everyone turned to see me. all of the guys got nosebleeds and all of the girls huffed with jealousy. I looked in a corner to see some girls forgetting me to stare at Itachi. He just looked at them like they were insane. He looked up and saw me and looked me up and down. Then I saw a pang of lust in his eyes before he remembered that I was watching him and put back on his emotionless mask. I gave him a slight smirk, then walked to the waters edge and stepped in. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. I laid back and relaxed. I had some soreness in my back that I let the healing waters soothe. Then I felt a tap on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see the same boy as before. " hey, nice to meet you again. Sorry about bumping into you." He said " my name is Matoshi." He said smiling hugely. " hi. My name is Kisa." I lied smoothly, this guy seemed kind of stalkerish to me. I looked over to where itachi was and found he wasn't there anymore. I guess he got out. I remembered Matoshi was talking to me. he was babbling about something. " listen, matoshi, its nice meeting you and all, but im sore from traveling so I would like some peace if you don't mind." I said. he looked disappointed. " oh alright, well see you later!" he said as he ran out. Everyone started to leave since it was getting late. I got the shampoo bottle and squeezed some onto my hands. I messaged it through my scalp and went under the water to wash it out. When I came up I sighed, thinking I had the whole hot spring to myself when I felt a presence next to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see itachi staring at me. " hello…" I said. "why were you talking to that guy?" he asked. " I accidentally bumped into him so we talked. But im exhausted, so I told him to leave." I said. I didn't know why I was explaining, maybe because I hadent had any sleep for weeks. I didn't need the everyday sleep that humans needed, even though it made me feel better and more rested, I could go months without sleep. But I got cranky after a while. Now was one of those times. "I see." He said. he sat there as I grabbed my towel and rose up to get out. I saw itachi stare at me, rather my body. But it was covered by the steam so he didn't see anything. Lets just say I had a very curvy slender body with more bust than most girls. Not too much though because then they would get in the way. (haha) I wrapped the towel around me and got out. I looked over my shoulder " you really shouldn't stay in there too long." I said with a smirk as I walked out and got into my old clothes so I could change up in the room.

When I got up to the room, itachi was already there. I went behind the changing wall and changed into the dress. I couldn't get the ribbon wrapped around all of the way so I stepped back out and walked over to itachi, who was watching tv on the couch, and asked "itachi please help me tie this dress." I said. he looked up at me and stood up and tried to get the ribbon from my hand but missed and had to pick it up from my shoulder. This simple action left my skin charged with electricity. I felt myself blush. I secretly yearned for that touch again. I could feel him wanting it too. At this thought, I gave a slight smile. He tied the bow that wound around my neck and let go. I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes " thank you," I whispered. We just stood there, staring at each other. It wasn't awkward, we were just staring. I looked at his eyes, and then _through_ his eyes into his soul. His soul was tainted black from the events in his life.

Itachi's POV

I began to tie the silk ribbon around her soft body. I finished the bow that went around her neck and dropped my hands. I didn't want to stop touching her for some reason. She turned around and looked at me…no _through_ me. I gazed back at hers. I couldn't get past her lovely violet eyes. they had such _depth_. It was amazing. I wondered what was in her eyes, underneath the surface. I also wondered what she saw in mine. She blinked, as if snapping from a trance and broke our trance. She walked over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. I went to the couch to turn off the tv. " who is sleeping on the bed?" I asked. She spit and washed her mouth out before responding. " you can if you want to. Ill sleep on the couch." She said. "no. you take the bed. Ill sleep on the couch." I said, remembering that leader wanted us to take care of her. She waved me off. " ill be fine." She said, grabbing a pillow and laying down on the couch. I sighed. She wasn't giving up on this so I turned out the lights and climbed in bed.

Kagemi's POV

I hadnt slept on a couch in over 100 years, and frankly I didn't like it much, but I didn't want to be rude to him, so I offered to take it anyway. I looked at the moon, judging the time. It was about 12:30 AM. " I need to get to sleep…" I mumbled to myself. I gave a shiver, it was kind of cold. I closed my eyes and tried to drift off.

I felt hands glide underneath my body and lift me up. I tried to open my eyes, but they didn't open much. I started to stir in itachi's arms. " shh, shh, your fine, im just putting you in bed with me. your shivering a lot." He whispered in my ears. I gave a shiver in delight at his warm breath. He thought it was another cold shiver. He laid me in bed and got in himself. I drifted off, knowing I wouldn't get to sleep much more than 4 hours.

I woke up at 4:36 in the morning. I noticed Itachi's arms wrapped around my waist. My eyes widened. Then I relaxed and levitated out of the bed without waking him. I went to the window and opened it. I used some of my chakra to see the future. Itachi would wake up at 9:47. _Plenty of time to eat before he wakes up_ I thought. I turned my head to see Kagura bowing at me outside of the window. I levitated onto her back and we ran into the night.


	4. AYD Chapter 4

Ok guys, sorry its taken me sooo long to upload. Its been a crazy Christmas for me around here, but here's the next chapter. ENJOY! :)

Chapter 4

Itachi's POV

I saw the sun barely peeking through the curtains. i don't know why I slept so long. Usually I can barely sleep an hour to two hours. I looked over in the bed to see no one there. I heard the door creak open and I smelled something sweet. I saw Kagemi come around the corner with a tray full of muffins, eggs, bacon, biscuits, and other things. She set them on the table and took out a plate that were provided from the hotel. She put a big portion on it and set out a glass of orange juice. While she was still preparing breakfast she said " good morning sleepyhead. You were out of it this morning. I didn't have the heart to wake you so I went and got everything ready for us to leave as soon as you eat and change." She said smiling. I was sitting up with only a pair of black sweats on, my chest bare. I slowly climbed out of bed and went over to the table, just looking at it. Kagemi looked at me " your eating this food. You need your strength." She said. I sighed and sat down. I had a feeling she would win the argument if I back talked. I ate the food and saw that my clothes were laid out for me. I grabbed them and went to the bathroom to change. When I came back, the room was straightened up and the bed was made. Kagemi was no longer wearing the white dress she was wearing last night. Now she was wearing a crimson dress that looked exactly like the white one. It was strange. I had one word pop into my head, and I have no idea why it did. _Blood._ She wore a red headband with it and red high heel ninja boots that came just below the knees. Underneath she wore fishnets on her legs and arms. Her white hair flowed freely down to her knees. I gave a slight blush and smile. She came up to me. " are you ready?" she asked. I nodded as I got my cloak and put it on. I turned around to notice that her eyes were no longer Violet. " are you alright?" I asked. " yes. Why?" she asked, puzzled. " your eyes are crimson." I stated. She blushed and touched her cheek " I can make them change color. I did it so my eyes would match my dress. Is that a bad thing?" she asked, just like a child would ask their parent to see if they are allowed to do it again. " oh." Was all I said. her eyebrows pinched together. " itachi, are you ok?" she asked. She walked over to me in a very sexy way. _Oh god, if I don't get out of here im gonna get a nosebleed._ I thought. She came up to me and tried to touch my forehead to see if I had a fever. I quickly dodged her movements and got to the door without turning back. " lets go. Grab our stuff and ill check us out and ill come back up in here and wait outside the door for you." I said quickly and almost ran out the door.

Kagemi's POV

Itachi looked all red, and I thought he was getting sick. I walked over to him and he repelled me and ran outside of the room. I was puzzled. What had I done?

I grabbed our stuff and walked outside the door. I saw itachi with his eyes closed and he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He opened his eyes and looked at me. then I noticed something was out of place. I looked around, confused. Nothing seemed out of place. Then I smelled it. blood. My eyes widened for a moment and I grabbed itachi's arm and yanked him after me. " hey whats going-" he started. "shh. Just follow me." I whispered. I jogged down the stairs still holding itachi's hand. When we got to the bottom step, I stopped and listened. This is what I heard. " I said I don't know where she is! Some guy checked out for her. They came in together!" said a girl. I heard mumbling that I couldn't make out. I didn't try using my chakra to make my hearing better, I just waited for a moment and then I heard the girl gasp "NO! im sorry! Please forgive me! give me a second chance! no…No….NO!-" the girl's pleads were cut off. I heard a gurgling noise, knowing it was her blood spilling over the floor. I looked at itachi and sent him telepathic thoughts. "_itachi, I need you to hold onto me tightly, and no matter what, don't let go"_ I thought. He looked at me and nodded. I gripped his hand tighter and closed my eyes tightly. Then with speed that no human could compare to, I ran outside as fast as I could. When I ran like that, which I did often, no one can sense me. im so fast the wind doesn't even move. I didn't see the intruder, but I defiantly saw the blood. I kept running until we were about20 meters from the hotel. I wouldn't be going back there for a while. I looked at itachi. He looked fine…but almost sick. I put my hand to his forehead and healed his dizzy body. He took a deep breath. " what did you do?" he asked. " don't worry about that now, Kisame is coming, and he's mad." I said. just then a loud stomping could be heard through the trees. Kisame stepped out. " YOU BITCH! YOU KNOCKED ME OUT! AND ITACHI, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled. I ran up to him and covered his mouth. Without thinking he bit down, and bit down hard. His sharp teeth dug in my hand, and I felt several small cracks come from within my hand. Blood spilled from my hand and onto my dress as he released. "ok, for once I wasn't expecting that…." I said examining my hand. Itachi came over and wrapped it up, even though it didn't need it. i changed into my mid-thigh dark purple kimono that I wore often with some black ninja boots that came about 2 inches above my knees with fish netting on my legs. I wore a violet lace headband with a corsage of roses, lace, and ribbon that ran down my knee length hair. My eyes were now back to their natural violet color. After I changed, Itachi wouldn't speak to kisame for the rest of the trip back to their headquarters.

OK, I want some more reviews or comments please. Im asking nicely ^^ thanks ~ Kagemi Rose


End file.
